


Hold Grace

by Kurgy



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Depression, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Ganondorf isnt quite good but isnt quite evil, Gerudo Culture, Link (Legend of Zelda) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Link fails, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurgy/pseuds/Kurgy
Summary: Ganondorf, king of evil, defeats the hero of twilight in single combat, taking the hero and princess prisoner as he begins to shape Hyrule into his image.
Relationships: Ganondorf/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

Link sat alone in the castle dungeon, stripped of his weapons, his heroes garb replaced with ragged and tattered clothes too big for him. The cold stone against his bare feet like ice as he shivered. He failed. He failed Hyrule. He failed Zelda. He failed Midna...he failed everyone. The demon kings strength was too much, he fought with everything he could, but as soon as the master sword was knocked from his hands he knew it was over. 

Zelda had fallen to her knees in despair, and when Midna had crawled her way to the battlefield all Link could see in her eyes was shock before tears began to fall. He had failed them all.

Why Ganondorf didn't simply kill him then and there was a mystery to Link, and soon Ganondorf's soldiers had surrounded them. He was tired and injured, and his consciousness faded before the soldiers could even get him to his feet. He awoke here, in the dungeon. He doesn't know what happened to Zelda, nor Midna, but he prayed for their safety. Who knows what the demon king had done to them.

He wasn't sure what would be done to him either. Surely and execution, right? He had tried to take the demon kings life, undone his deeds and challenged him. It only made sense for the man to now kill him. All he could do was sit, and wait.

He wasn't sure how long he had been here, a day maybe. Perhaps longer. He'd lost his sense of time as he sat alone, chained to the ground, water droplets on marble all that could be heard, but them he heard the creak of the large wooden door to the dungeons opening, a soldier clad in black armor making their way into view, snatching the torch from its spot on the wall as they walked towards him, keys in hand.

They unlocked his cell doors, kneeling to unlock his constraints before swiftly standing back up, towering over him imposingly. "Get up." They said.

Link was scared, terrified. He always was. But he wouldn't show it. Not to them, and not to Ganondorf.

He stood up on unsteady feet, the bruise around his ankle giving a dull ache in his leg. "By the grace of the king, you will not be restrained." They said, grabbing his shoulder with enough force to bruise before shoving him out of his cell. "But know this, hylian. If you make even one false step.." Before Link could react there was a blade at his neck. "And your life comes to an end."

Link said nothing. Standing still as stone even with the knife pressed to his throat, a defiant scowl on his face that only seemed to irritate his jailer. They withdrew the blade, grabbing Link by the neck and forcing him forward.

They never let go, even as they left the dungeons and began ascending the stairs into Hyrule castle. More guards were placed here and there, all watching him with hands at the ready to draw blades.

As they climbed the stairs to the throne room Link was certain he was going to die. That his execution lay just beyond the final step, and he was scared. What kind of hero was he, to be defeated and fearing for his life the way he was, so many talked of his courage, but could it really be called that if all his actions were fueled by such fear?

Finally they reached the top, Link looked across the vast throne room, still in disarray from their battle, spotting Ganondorf sitting triumphantly on the throne, Zelda by his side. Her hands were bound as she stood silently, eyes cast to the floor, not looking up even as Link was forced to kneel before them.

"Hello _hero_." Ganon said in a tone that made Links stomach churn. Ganondorf looked at him for only a moment before bringing his eyes back up to face someone Link couldn't see. "Twilight princess."

Links eye's grew wide, turning as fast as he could to see Midna behind him, her arms bound behind her back enraging Link.

"Let her go!" He shouted, finally gaining Zelda's attention, but all she could do is frown with glossy eyes.

"Easy little hero." Ganondorf said with a chuckle. "We'll deal with you after."

Link's heart seemed to drop into his stomach. He was going to kill her, kill Midna, he wouldn't let it happen.

Ganondorf was about to speak again before Link made his move, he stood and turned to the soldier, shoving them with all his might and grabbing their sword out of its sheath. All at once the other soldier's drew their blades and surrounded him as Link stood on his own, if he was going to die, he was going to die fighting.

"Link!" Midna cried, a dagger now at her neck as Ganon barely even flinched at Link's defiance.

He swung the sword towards Ganondorf, both hands cold and clammy against the hilt. "Let her go." He demanded. Ganon simply smiled.

"Dear hero you didn't let me finish. Rather rude." He said. He knew Link didn't stand a chance. "I wish to speak with the twilight princess purely diplomatically."

Link's stance faltered, he didn't understand, but in that second of weakness a swift punch was delivered to his face, the soldier from before now back on their feet and striking him once more, wrestling the sword from his hands before pining him to the ground. 

"Now then." Ganon said. "I have a gift for you, princess."

"I want nothing from you!" Midna replied, the dagger now drawn back from her neck. Ganondorf ignored her words.

Ganon snapped his fingers, a strange glow coming from Midna's form before a burst of light had Link looking away. Once the light had faded Link whipped his head back around, searching for Midna, despair clawing at his heart thinking he had killed her before his eyes rest on a new figure laying on the floor.

It was a woman, taller than him, red hair and strange markings on her skin Link didn't understand.

"I gift you your true form, dear princess."

True form?

"Midna?" Link said, confused.

Midna sat up, just as confused as Link. She glanced to her hands, and reaching up to touch her face. "But..." She muttered. "Why?"

Ganondorf leaned back on his throne, a smug smirk on his face. "I have no use for the twilight realm, princess. My gift to you is your power, your realm, on a condition."

"And what is that?" Midna spat back, Ganon merely smiled.

"Leave this world, never to return." His voice grew grim, but his smile never wavered. "Leave me this world, and I will leave you to yours."

Midna sat in silence, looking to Zelda, then Ganon, and finally, Link. Link could see it in her glossy eyes, she had already accepted this deal. "I...accept." She said, breaking eye contact with Link as her lips trembled. "I only have one request."

"And what might that be princess?" Ganondorf asked, a genuine curiosity in his voice.

"Don't...Don't _hurt_ them."

Ganondorf let out a hearty laugh, Zelda flinching beside him. "You have nothing to fear." He said. "I have no intentions of harming the princess and her hero. They are far more valuable to me alive. So I accept your request, oh twilight princess. I will not harm Zelda, nor her hero."

Link felt numb. Midna had given up. So had Zelda. And now, so had he.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ganon tells Link the story of his people.

Link felt nothing, even as Midna was lead away, even as the soldier had hoisted him to his feet and dragged him from the throne room, not even as Ganon dismissed his court to follow behind them.

This was despair, deep and biting and stretching across the furthest reaches of his heart. For the first time he had no idea what to do, what path to take, they all lead to this same despair. After his failure to save the kingdom, he thinks it shall haunt him for the rest of his life.

He was lead into a large dining room, fine furniture and ornate designs decorating every corner. A fireplace settled neatly into the wall adjacent from the dining table that looked to be some 8ft long. This must have been the royal families private dining quarters.

He was seated roughly at one end of the table, sitting with dull glossy eyes as Ganondorf walked past him, seating himself at the opposite end in an ornate chair. He whispered something to a small hylian servant who seemed less scared than Link thought he should be before the man walked out of the room through a small side door. Soon multiple servers walked in carrying plates of food and drink, neatly setting the scene of a typical royal dinner before Ganondorf, and to Link's slight surprise, himself as well.

He barely managed a glance at the food on his plate before turning up his nose at the display, his stomach hollow and nauseous.

"Eat, dear hero. I'm sure you're hungry by now." Ganon said, resting his chin in the palm of his hand, waiting expectantly. When Link remained still and silent Ganondorf frowned, seemingly annoyed before giving a loud clap, the guard and servants turning their attention to him as he spoke. "Leave us."

All turned and left the room, even the soldier to Links surprise. What could stop him from attacking the other man?

"Don't get any ideas, hero. You know as well as I that you're no match for me in your current state." He said, standing from his seat and coming to stand at the lit fireplace, watching the flames as Link watched him.

"Why don't you just get it over with?" Link asked, looking down at his cut and calloused hands. "Kill me."

"I need you alive, hero." Ganon said without turning his back. "You have something that belongs to me, and death will not return it to its rightful owner."

Link thought for a moment, confused. What did he have that Ganondorf could want? Something that couldn't be obtained with his death? And just like that it clicked in his head. "The triforce..."

Ganon turned to him with a wicked smirk. "Correct." He said. "I only have one piece. You and our dear princess Zelda hold the last two, and until I can determine a way to extract them, I need you both alive."

"I'll die before that happens." Link said, deadpan.

Ganondorf furrowed his brows, a deep frown settling on his face. "Why do you continue to oppose me?" He sneered, walking to Link and slamming his hand down in front of him. "I've won. The kingdom is mine to rule. That blasted royal family gone from the face of this earth. I am your king."

"You will never be my king." Link said, locking eyes with Ganondorf. "Not an evil man like you."

"Evil?" Ganondorf replied, amusement in his voice. "Who was it that told you I was "evil", little hero? The princess? The light spirits? Or perhaps the gods themselves!"

He laughed, Link flinching at the sound. "I am many things." Ganon said. "Evil is not one of them."

"You usurped the throne, you killed innocent people."

He turned from Link back to the fireplace, staring into the flames. "Have you ever questioned why I'm doing this? Why I started the war? Why I fought back from the brink of death for one last chance?"

Link was silent. In truth, no, he hadn't. The sages had made his intentions clear, Link felt no need to question them.

"Tell me, hero." Ganon began. "What do you know of my people, the gerudo?"

Link thought about this. Aside from the naming of the gerudo mesa, he knew very little. He had never seen a gerudo before Ganondorf, he knew only tales of bandits and thieves.

"They say that hylians are the closest race most resembling the gods." Ganondorf said. "For this they were blessed with rich land and ripe soil. But my people were outcasts, banished to a harsh desert and left to wither and die in the sand."

Link wasn't sure what to say, he couldn't trust a single word out of this mans mouth, yet he felt compelled to listen.

"Instead my people adapted, overcame their sentence and built a kingdom of their own among the dunes. Your people, _Hyrule_ , felt threatened by my people's perseverance, and a bloody war was waged against us by a faux king. I lost my mother in that war." Ganondorf's fingers curled into a fist. "Countless were slaughtered, our houses burned, he made us out to be thieves and liars as he killed us."

Ganon turned to Link once more. "Where were your gods then, hero? Where was justice? No gods heard our cries of anguish, no help came for us. What about those innocent lives?"

"I..

"When I was appointed their king, I swore vengeance, I swore justice. But the gods had other plans. They sent one much like you, a little hero to thwart me, to spiral us all back into another gruesome war. They drove my people away, far beyond the lands of Hyrule, before they tried to kill me."

"Zelda would never participate in something like that."

"But she did, hero. Even so long after the first war, she participated in the same unjust system, the same role her murderous family set before her." He said, his calm cracking as he clenched his fists. 

"But perhaps, not _all_ gods were against me, after all, I was gifted this piece of the triforce. I did not take it." He continued, unclenching his fists, his calmness returning. "Understand, hero. The kingdom of Hyrule was steeped in blood far before I was born."

Link was silent. He should object, call all this lies, but something about the other mans voice...these weren't lies. It was nothing but truth. He swallowed the lump forming in his throat. "Then what do you plan to do with the kingdom?"

He didn't know why he asked, it could be nothing good.

"I intend to rule, hero. I will pass laws, listen to those ignored, accept any challenge the people face before me."

His surprise apparently showed on his face as Ganon turned to face him. He laughed. "What were you expecting? Genocide? Another war? Regardless, it's time i return you to your cell. Perhaps you'll be more cooperative to eat tomorrow."

He called the guard back in, instructing them to take him back to the dungeons as they grabbed him by the neck and shoved him out the door.

"Goodnight." Ganondorf called after him. "Little hero."

"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know if i should continue

**Author's Note:**

> I cant go 5 minutes without making another au hnnnn  
> anyway a bit about this au  
> 1\. Ganondorf is necessarily evil, more angry and vengeful  
> 2\. Link is 21, Zelda is 23  
> 3\. there will be NO noncon or dubcon, as i am firmly against it, anything that happens will happen with clear consent


End file.
